Last Friday Night
by NarutoRox
Summary: Song parody to Katy Perry's 'Last Friday Night (TGIF)'. The Konoha 12 might have gotten a little out of hand last night... What is Shino wearing? What's that on Lee? WHO got a tattoo? And most importantly...has anyone seen Tenten?


**A/N: **This is a song parody to Katy Perry's 'Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F)', which I do not own, featuring characters from Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto, which I also do not own.

I heard this song on the radio last week, and started picturing Naruto characters singing it...which lead to the developement of this parody. (I'm aware this may come across as a poor reflection of my sanity) I was already going to post another song parody I've had on my 'to publish' list for a few weeks anyway, so I thought "Why not?" and decided to upload this one as well. Plus I remember a Guest reviewer on one of my other parodies asking me to publish more, so...here you go. It's complete crack, and they're acting out of character, but hey. Alcohol was involved, okay?

Fun fact: I usually come up with the chorus for a song first, then take it from there, but for this one I did the opposite.

It will probably help if you listen to the actual song while reading this, though note that I threw in some dialogue from the characters in place of the 'TGIF' chorus and guitar solo.

* * *

**~Last Friday Night~**

_All our faces are still red_

_What the hell's on Shino's head?_

_Is it really after noon?_

_Hinata's dressed up like a fool_

_Sai smells like a mini bar_

_Choji's passed out in the yard_

_Lee just found a wierd tattoo_

_And a hickey, and a bruise?!_

_Had one crazy night, now we're dead alright,_

_We're screwed. Oh well._

_It's a blacked-out blur, but we're pretty sure, it ruled._

_Damn_

_Last Friday night,_

_Shino danced on table-tops_

_Tenten ran off and got lost_

_The Hyugas kissed but they forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Sakura lost it all at cards_

_And Kiba took it way too far_

_So Ino hit him really hard_

_Last Friday night_

_Lee went streaking through the park_

_Choji stripped out in the dark_

_Shikamaru just laughed it off_

_Last Friday night_

_Naruto thinks he broke the law_

_Yeah we really should have sto-opped (Whoa)_

_But next Friday night...do it all again_

_But next Friday night...do it all again_

_Sakura's hair is all in knots_

_Naruto's head's stuck in a box_

_Tenten couldn't have gone far_

_Neji's curled up on the floor_

_Shikamaru lost his pants_

_Warrent's out for our arrest_

_Kiba's posting Ino's bail_

_That was such an epic fail!_

_Had one crazy night, now we're dead alright,_

_We're screwed. Oh well._

_It's a blacked-out blur, but we're pretty sure, it ruled._

_Damn_

_Last Friday night,_

_Shino danced on table-tops_

_Tenten ran off and got lost_

_The Hyugas kissed but they forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Sakura lost it all at cards_

_And Kiba took it way too far_

_So Ino hit him really hard_

_Last Friday night_

_Lee went streaking through the park_

_Choji stripped out in the dark_

_Shikamaru just laughed it off_

_Last Friday night_

_Naruto thinks he broke the law_

_Yeah we really should have sto-opped (Whoa)_

_But next Friday night...do it all again_

_But next Friday night...do it all again_

"Has anyone seen Tenten?"

"Where the hell are my pants?!"

"My hair!"

"What am I _wearing_?!"

"At least you have clothes on!"

"Shh! Indoor voices."

"My head is pounding..."

"YOSH! This is Kakashi-sensei's name!"

"Where are we, anyway?"

"I dunno, looks like maybe Tenten's place?"

"Seriously, where _is _Tenten?"

"For that matter, where's Ino?"

"I think Kiba went to go get her."

"Guys, I don't feel so good..."

"Why are you wearing my pants...?"

"Uh, Kiba and Ino are here...with the cops."

"Crap."

_Last Friday night,_

_Shino danced on table-tops_

_Tenten ran off and got lost_

_The Hyugas kissed but they forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Sakura lost it all at cards_

_And Kiba took it way too far_

_So Ino hit him really hard_

_Last Friday night_

_Lee went streaking through the park_

_Choji stripped out in the dark_

_Shikamaru just laughed it off_

_Last Friday night_

_Naruto thinks he broke the law_

_Yeah we really should have sto-opped (Whoa)_

_But next Friday night..._

_Do it all again._

*Cheers*

* * *

**A/N: **Now, wasn't that fun? Come on, if I made you crack a smile, then I did my job. ;) If not...well, I had fun writing it, anyway. ^_^ Originally, I had Tenten 'Tipping shots' instead of getting lost, but I found the prospect of nobody knowing where she was funnier. Also: the characters have way to many syllables in their names. It makes it REALLY hard to squeeze them into a line...

Reviews are always appreciated! :) And if anyone has seen Tenten, Shikamaru's pants, Choji's clothes, Akamaru, Neji's and Shino's dignity, any of the above characters' wallets, or perhaps a really good tattoo removal place, please let the Konoha 12 know. They would be really grateful.


End file.
